Rise Of The Guardards Jack Frost and Pitch Black
by Black-Jewel-10932
Summary: This takes place right after the movie and go's on with jack and pitch becoming closer how you will just have to read and find out. Also this is my first FanFiction so all review's comments and suggestion's on what I could be doing better are appreciated. Or if you just want to give some idea's on where you want the story to go I will give credit to any idea's given.


Pitch Black  
>Golden eyes blink open as he came out of his unconsious state the last thing he can remimber was fighting with the<br>gardians and being draged back to his lair by his nightmar horses. He slowly got up off the stone floor only to fall down  
>again not noticeing his left leg was broken. He laid there on the ground broken and beaten covered in cuts and brusies.<br>Finaly after a while of laying there he got the strangth to move over to the wall and use it to support him as he limped  
>to his study where he sat on the black couch. After he used his shadows to make a brace for his broken leg he layed down<br>letting his mind flow with all the events that just took place he sate there thinking alone again never to be belieived in cast  
>out from the world. If the guardians only new what it felt like not to be believed in. Pitch just dident want to be alone any<br>more yet there was no chance the guardians or anyone for that matter would ever want to be friends with  
>''The Nightmar King''.<p>

The celibration  
>The day after jack had became a guardian every one was at the north pole celibrating for beating pitch and protecting the<br>childern of the world. Bunny said glad to have things back the way they should be. Tooth fly's over to the group and says ya  
>we sure showed pitch not to mess with the guardians. Bunny replied ya nice punch by the way. Tooth giggled ya I dident<br>know i had it in me but i had to take a stand for my fairy's. North looked over at sandy as he started to fall asleep over on  
>the side of the group then yelled sandy. sandy jump awake images of a bed and childern apearing above his head.<br>North nodded knowing what he ment. Jack asked so now that im a guardian does that mean i have special responsibilitys now.  
>North looked at jack with a blank look on his face then saying jack becomeing a guardian just means you are now a protector<br>of the childern dosent change what you do for the world. Jack said oh so just create winter like i always have ok. sandy then  
>flashed images above his head agian with a bed then a child. North said yes seems i must be geting back to work as well.<br>Tooth said ya i need to get back to collecting teeth. Bunny said yes easter was a disaster i need to get back to my warrian  
>and fix and prepair for next year. Jack waved everyone good bye as he exietd out the window telling the wind to take him<br>back to the woods where his lake was frozen over.

Jack  
>Once he made it to his lake he sat down with his staff in his lap. He always came here for as long as he could remembier.<br>It was his safe place to escape and just relax. He couldent help but think of what happened to pitch as he sat there.  
>He was curious to why pitch's nightmar horses had attackted him. Then jack got into deaper thought he had fallen into a the<br>frozen lake then became a spirit but before that he just had a regular life with his sister and mother. So did pitch remember  
>his past to. what could the boogie man's past be like and why would the moon pick him to be The Nightmar King that<br>everone feared. Then jack wanted answers he knew it wasent a good idea but now that pitch was weak he couldent  
>do much to hurt jack so he said why not give it a shot and i'll just ask him. Jack asked wind to take him to the bed fram<br>that was deeper in the wood's. When he got there he was hesitant to go down into the hole under the broken bed fram.  
>When he finaly got down there he walked for a good 20min trying to find pitch but his dark lair was just so big with so<br>many room's he thought he was just lost intill he seen a faint light down the halway.


End file.
